Oath Of Devotion
by robertc
Summary: Yet Another Soul Bond Fiction that starts with the Chamber of Secrets. Harry/Multi bonds
1. Chapter 1

Oath Of Devotion

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Alright, I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Read. Review.

Fawkes felt an overwhelming sadness pouring off this boy his master was so fond of. He went to Harry, since he first meant this mortal he felt a pull from him, and focused on his feelings. Then he noticed that the sadness that was pouring from this hatchling was not for oneself like most of his kind, but for the dying one in his arms. He found the boy refreshing, if he wasn't already bond to Albus he would bond to this mortal.

'If this is dying,' thought Harry Potter, 'it's not so bad. At least she will live.' the pain in his arm was now burning into shoulder. He figured he had until it hit his heart or so he hoped. 'He liked looking at her, she looked peaceful, she looked happy. Maybe death would bring that into his life. He laughed a little . Life he was dying. But death would bring peace, right? Anything would be better then the last twelve years of sorrow and pain, my life. But then he thought of Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. The last few years have been good. One look at her, he was certain his life was worth giving up for her to live hers. She had a happy life, a family to love, be loved.'

"What are you doing. Get away." Riddle yelled, Fawkes tilted his head at the shade who seemed to think he could give him orders, not even Albus ordered him around.

While the other talked to the fiery haired girl, Fawkes hopped forward onto Harrys leg. A single golden tear rolled down his beak and dropped onto the basilisk wound along Harry's arm. Phoenix tears were rare and only given if his kind found them deserving, not even a phoenix bond unwillingly and ordered to do so can give the gift to someone unworthy. Fawkes felt the evil coming off the book he tilted his head back and chipped

Harry looked at the phoenix and turned to see what it was looking at. The diary.

Harry looked again at the phoenix , the diary, then Riddle.

Once more he shift his gaze to each.

"What are you doing you foul little meddler. When I am whole once more…"

Harry's fingers wrapped around the broken basilisk fang. His other hand sliding the diary closer he ignored the screams of rage form behind him, the threats even the promises of riches and fame. And with one fluid overhead thrust the fang was imbedded in the diary. He watched as black fluid poured out. Harry lifted the book and placed it over the body of Ginny and spoke. "Ginny I feel the burning of the poison in my chest now, I don't think I have much longer. I just wanted to say I am happy to give what I have to you so you may live." To Fawkes surprise, golden threads drifted up and outwards of the almost healed wound. They twisting into knots and around the pair. With a single flap of his majestic wings he found himself a safe distance form the couple. He watched the golden tendrils arch and thrust into the boys back through the book and into the girl. Then to his father surprise both vanished with a blinding flash.

A few minutes later, the couple materialized in Hogwarts hospital wing, just inside the massive double doors. "HELP SOMEONE," Harry's voice carried out starting Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry, Ginny," the transmutation professor said with evident surprise and relief. Minerva rushed forward wand waving, Harry started to cry out until he noticed Ginny levitating to a near by medical bed. "Harry can you stand." with a nod he did so.

After settling Ginny down Minerva turned to the filthy, bloody Harry Potter, a sad look crossed her face, she noticing the look in his eyes. She saw it plenty of times during the last war the poor child was in shock. Turning to Hannah Abbott who has shown an eagerness for learning the healing arts, so has been helping Madam Pomfrey in this crises. " Miss Abbott."

"Miss Abbott," Minerva said again with a little force, said witch's head snapped away from Harry to her Professor. " Madam Pomfrey is currently with the headmaster in Lockheart's Office. Let her know I need her immediately. Mister Potter is in shock and Miss Weasly is Unconscious." With a nodded Hannah bolted out the doors. Minerva put her arms around the boy she has come to love almost like her own child. Harry looked up into her eyes his fear melted and a smile crossed his lips "She is safe now." was all he said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

X

Harry awoke, he found himself in a very relaxed state, it felt like he was floating. He couldn't remember why he was sleeping out side, but he must have. He thought about this while he watched a few more clouds drift across the morning sky. He turned his head to the left when he heard someone approaching. 'Ginny!' He thought 'she would tell him why he was outside.' Harry sat up and his smile slide off his face, Ginny stood a few feet away looking like someone who wanted answers to something he didn't have the answers to and not like someone who would be happy if he didn't have them. Her eyes seemed to burn with anger.

"Why am I HERE." her voice echoed like a they were in a cavern, and not outside. Harry made to stand when a force hit him full in the chest and pinned him to the ground. "I didn't say you could move." he watched as her hand fell once again to her side. He hadn't even moved. How did she hit him she had now wand that he saw. He voice seemed calmer more in control, but sit filled with a hate that matched his Uncle Vernon "Now, Which ritual did you use?"

"Ritual, what are you talking about?" Harry spoke shakily. 'Why is my life so fucked up' he thought

Ginny hand rose as if to swat him again only to stop with a snort. "Don't play dense wizard, I will ask again and if you fail to answer my question to my satisfaction you will regret it for the rest of your life and your children's children will fear the day we've meant. Now, _WIZARD_" Ginny's face soured like something foul crossed her tongue. "What dark ritual did you use to bring me here?"

Then it happened, years of verbal and physical lashings under the care of the _Dursleys_, two years of potions with _Snape, _Harry hit his limit. He alone fought a Basilisk to save this ungrateful girl and he wanted for nothing. Not even a thank you, he sought nothing but to save another person. Like an unwatched tea pot Harry started to boil over. "You ungrateful little child, I could of died." Harry screamed. "I fought a basilisk, I fought the spirit of VOLDEMORT and not only do you not thank me you come here and lash me like the Durselys."

"What did you call me?" asked the surprised Ginny

"_UNGRATFUL LITTLE GIRL" _Harry spoke threw his clenched teeth.

Again her hand rose up.

Harry blinked, lost, the world seemed to be out of focus. He started to sit up again and to find a hand restraining him. "Slow down Mister Potter." spoke a voice he knew to well. A moment later his glasses were placed onto his face and the focused face of Madam Pomfrey came into view.

"How do you feel?" asked the school nurse

"Tired," said Harry the after second thought added "sore."

"I know Harry, everything form my diagnosis seems to indicate everything is fine, except of a few oddities Harry. I will need to keep you here overnight just to be sure." Harry nodded not finding the strength to argue about sleeping arrangements at the moment. His eyes turned to see the Weasley family gathered around the youngest of the clan. He felt anger rise in his chest, but shook it off as it must have been a dream. Ron gave him a nodded and started over until Dumbledore reached out and spoke softly to him, with a nod Ron moved back to Ginny's bed.

Madam Pomphrey stared at the headmaster with open consternation. "If he looks like he is needs rest I will put a stop to your questions until he rest." she looked a Harry " if you feel like you need to rst you will tell me, do you understand." Harry nodded. "very well keep it short Albus."

"I will do my best Poppy," Dumbledore moved to Harry's bed. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. Who smiled faintly with a large twinkle in his eyes.

"It seems Harry that even when I attempt to keep you out of trouble, you find it anyways." said Dumbledore as gently as a grandfather. "Sir, I am sorry to cause any…" he stopped as the Headmaster raised his hand. "No one should ever apologize for saving a life." Dumbledore said reassuringly "I would like to know what happened after you were separated from Ron." So Harry began to tell the tale of the Chamber of Secrets not noticing as all those near gathered to listen. His voice was hoarse and many could tell how tired he was. As he came to the end of his story his eyes shot up and looked at the Headmaster. "Sir, Riddle's Diary and the sword from the hat is still in the chamber." he spoke in a worried voice

"No need to worry Harry, both were recovered by myself."

"What interest me the most is how Lord Voldemort enchanted the young Weasley, when my sources say he is hiding in Albania." Harry watched as the Dumbledore shock the thoughtful look of his face. Dumbledore reached into his robes and drew out torn and faded book "I looked over the book Harry whatever dark curse it once held was destroyed when you exposed it to the venom of the basilisk." he handed it to Harry. He rubbed his fingers over the worn leather book that caused so much pain this year.

"How is Ginny?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Mrs. Weaslry wiped a tear from her face looking back to her daughters bed. "She hasn't woke yet, but thanks to you Harry she is back with her family." No longer able to hold together she rushed the young man and gripped him in the famous Molly hug. "You saved my little girl! You saved her Harry." Harry didn't think she could hold any tighter, but was wrong. "Anything, anything you need just asked, we owe you so much."

Harry felt tears run down his cheek, "I'm so sorry." Harry broke down

"Why are you sorry, Harry?" asked Arthur

"I wasn't brave enough, fast enough. I…I should of gotten to her sooner?" Harry started to shake his head, trying to think of what he could of done differently

"Harry," spoke the gently voice of Dumbledore. "Harry, my dear sweet boy. You were brave." Dumbeldore rested a hand on Harry's shoulder when he started to deny his words. "You drew the sword of Gryffindor, only someone with the heart of a true Gryffindor could of called forth the sword. Did you know that the sword has been lost since the time of the founders."

The doors to the hospital busted open. Harry notice a bright smile form on his lips and without turning he greeted Draco Malfoy's father. "The school board has giving me the power to remove you Albus, after the lose of an innocent child how could they not." Dumbledore turned " She is fine. I will express to her your concern, but for now we really should move this out of the hospital wing." with a wave of his hand they both left. The doors closing behind them, but not before Harry saw Dobby pointing at his master then the book.

Ron moved to the head of Harrys bed "Mate."

Harry nodded "How is she really?" Ron glanced at Ginnys bed "Madam Pomphrey said something about her core shifting strangely she called for a specialist, St. Mungo's said they would send one tomorrow." Ron smiled "Mom said everything is fine, we shouldn't worry." Harry could see just how worried he was."

The door swung open and Albus Dumbledore came back in and move toward Harry. " Harry you should sleep and when we have news of Miss Weasley condition we will let you know."

"Sir, I think Draco's father knew about the book or had something to do with it."

"why do you say that," asked a concerned Dumbledore.

"Dobby his House elf has been visiting me, I didn't know who he served. Just know he was trying to tell me something. Maybe we could question him?" Harry asked hopefully

With a sigh Dumbledore spoke heavily" Harry house elves a very loyal and are bond to the owner, good or bad. No one not even the courts could get and elf to speak out against its owner. Even if we could no one would validate it, that is sadly the world we live in.

Without warning Harry jumped from the bed and ran toward the doors.

When the shook wore off those gathered rushed to follow. Albus turned the corner ahead of the pack only to stop and look down at the prone form of Lucius Malfoy.

"You will not hurt Mister Harry Potter greatest of all wizards." Spoke to voice of the Malfoy House elf.

Lord Malfoy looked around at those assembled and with a huff turned to left Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Once Harry was back in his bed Dumbledore ran his fingers over Harry's forehead and before he lost contact Harry was sound asleep. " Sleep well, our little hero."

XX

Harry awoke late into the night his stomach growling. 'Should of ate last time I was awake' not knowing the time Harry gave a simple swish of his wand. But before he could utter the incantation Harry flew out of the bed and hit the far wall, he stood of shaky feet. Looking around seeing no one Harry once again waved his wand, he slammed into the wall and watched in shock as a wave of clear energy hit the near by bed and slammed it into another. 'Wicked' was all he thought.

He looked over to Ginny's bed, she looked to be in the gripped of a nightmare. He moved to her side and watched, again looking about to see they were alone. Harry reached up and ran his fingers though her hair and started to hum a tone he used to hum softy to himself when he was in the dark cupboard under the stairs. Gone unnoticed to him was the golden tendrils that trailed his fingers slowly sinking into Ginny. With each pass of his finger she seemed to quit. Finally after she settled and seemed calmed did Harry stop and smile. "Sleep well Ginny, tomorrow your family will be back to watch over you." Feeling tired for some strange reason Harry moved back to his bed to fall into a deep restful sleep.

The next Harry awoke to a Madam Pomphrey speaking to a old man with a white doctors coat. He wondered if this was the specialist from St. Mungo's.

Molly spoke suddenly " So, Is she? Will she?"

The old man Smiled at her " Yes I believe everything is in order. Her core looks strong and I think with Poppy's agreement we can allow her to wake up. If she shows anymore signs over the Summer break please bring her by St. Mungo's."

"I agree if her core seems in order she should be woken up, let me get her the potion." said Poppy

"Thank you Doctor Keen" A very reviled Molly Weasley said. "Is there a reason why her core seemed unstable?"

Doctor Keen smiled used to these kind of questions. "Your daughter was under a lot of stress and been through a traumatic experience. I seems all she need was a few days to rest. Again if anything changes you can call me I'll gladly make a house call, but please don't worry she seems to be a heath young witch."

"Eric I need you to sign some out-patient paper work before you go." Poppy said as she made her way into her office. When Eric entered she closed the door and placed a silencing charm on it. "What do you mean traumatic experience? I have never seen a core disrupted by a traumatic experience." Poppy was livid no one placed her students in danger, not even someone she was sometimes romantic with.

"Poppy," Eric ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, I have never seen a core resettle. It is common knowledge that two things are certain in life." Poppy finished for him "Death and Cores" Eric nodded.

" I wish I could of gotten here sooner, but a fire had a couple and there child in the ward with third degree burns." Poppy waved way his attempted excuse. " No, you were needed. She was effected by a dark artifact maybe some residue magic interfered with my earlier results. I'll have her stay until the end of term and keep her under watchful eye. I'll call you."

A smile played across his face "I hope you call? I get lonely having dinner by myself Poppy." Poppy smiled and moved to open the floo. "You better go" she smiled and eyed him with seductively "I'll call and we will make some plans."

The rest of the school year seemed fine. Harry was let out of the hospital wing, Hermione was un-petrified, and Ginny was looking better and better each day. Harry smiled as he boarded the train only a few month and he will be back here enjoying life with his friends. He thought back to the chamber, 'I am happy I didn't have to sacrifice myself to save Ginny, but now I will live life to the fullest."


	2. Chapter 2

Oath Of Devotion

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Alright, I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Read. Review.

Harry wished many things in life. the most, this was absolute without any doubt his greatest wish, to be normal. A large bang rocked his door "LIGHTS OUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREELOADER ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU HAVE TO LIVE HERE BUT TO HAVE THOSE FREAKS SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY IN PUBLIC YOU LUCKY I LEFT YOU LIVE…_here_." His uncle seemed to be getting more and more worked up over the last few months, since he got of the train and Mr Weasley taking the time to speak with his uncle in the car lot. So for starters to having a normal life having a family that at loved him, hell one that at least tolerated him would be nice. For another, sleep. Sleep without crazy dreams of dark lords coming out of diary's or strange women.

Ever since the chamber his dreams where filled with Ginny. Not elbow in the butter red faced Ginny Weasley, This one was anything but. This dream Ginny was a foul tempered unyielding pain in the ass.

He was visited by Ginny in his dreams, a pseudo Ginny. Over the last few weeks after the chamber Ginny seemed to warm up to him even speak to him, he even asked if she was mad at him thinking maybe the strange events around their near death experience might have allowed her to visit his dreams. After the shock of the question she laughed. Ginny laughed so hard at him the nurse came out of her office and forced him to his bed and forbade him to speak with Ginny, saying the girl needed to heal. Needless to say Harry was fearful. Maybe she really did hate him, that was until Ginny softy giggled a few more times and said "Harry I am alive this very moment, because you saved me when no one else could" and softy added "or would." Her smile returned and seemed to alight her eyes. "Harry, you are and will always be my knight. My very own hero." With a smile and a groggy yawn she responded once more before sleep took her. "You are my slayer of the Basilisk, you are the slayer of my nightmares."

But this dream Ginny was infuriating. She was anything but kind to him. She demanded to know why he Imprisoned her, why he held her, why he wouldn't let her go. Once a week for most of the Summer she came to see him.

Harry Awoke In a dark long hallway. The only light was coming form a single door at the farthest end. He knew this dream, well not this exact dream. What he knew was she, Ginny of his dreams, was on the other side of that door. He slowly moved to the end of the hall were he stopped and rested his hand of the doorknob. A few deep breaths and he turned the knob and stepped inside. The room was dark expect for two over head floodlights hanging from the ceiling. The room bare except for a lone table and two chairs the were on opposite ends. Ginny sat in the far chair, leaving him the chair with the floodlights aimed at it.

With a sigh Harry sat down.

"Name?"

"I already told you my name."

Ginny's brow knotted "_Your dark lord name_." she said in a dangerous tone.

"My name is Harry Potter, I told you already I am not and will never be a dark lord."

"What Ritual did you cast to Imprison me?"

"I told you I don't know any rituals. Dark or other wise."

"TELL ME!" Ginny Screamed the lights in the room seemed to brighten with her anger. Harry felt a little fearful she always lost her temper, but only after hours of Interrogation.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed as pain engulfed him. She was getting better at this.

"Read my mind" Harry panted out when the pain subsided. " I have nothing to hide."

"Nice try Dark lord, you know I can't see inside that vile mind of yours. I can feel the darkness oozing out to caresses me, to taint me. You know I can't see inside of you until I am bond until all that I am is gone replaced as a servant of darkness."

What seemed like hours she screamed at him, always the same questions. Always with pain. As he felt himself blacking out he heard her last comment echo in his mind. "I will be free of you dark lord, I will be your downfall."

Harry lay panting on his back, find it hard to breath as if he has been running a marathon. This woman, this Ginny, keeps haunting his dreams. He ran his fingers over his drenched face, his skin almost seemed to burn to his touch. His fingers brushed his scar it which burned with such an intense it felt like a white hot burner. He moved to one side of the bed, sitting a moment to catch his breath. What could she want he thought. I have nothing over her, nothing to offer her. Am I crazy?

Tap. Tap. Tap

Harry rose, his body aching. He moved to open the window. It felt like his whole body right down to the bones was on fire. the first time he thought he was sick, but it always happens after she visits and only an hour or so.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"I'm almost there, hold on." He groaned. A few more steps and he unlatched his window.

Harry watched as Hedwig swooped into the room and landed on the back of his lopsided desk chair. She dropped two packages onto his desk then turned and landed near her water dish. Harry moved over to offer her an owl treat and to investigate what she brought him this early in the morning. As he moved the packages he noticed his history paper -Why witch burning in the fourteenth century was pointless? - , unlike most kids his age he had to hid the fact that he was studying. His second essay was -The realization that life as it had been lived before the chamber must now change, Harry as he looked over the essay his own assigned homework. I can't let my life be crappy waiting for the right time to be happy. He vowed to because something, to leave this life behind him and have what he saw in the mirror of Erised.

He looked at the white spotted owl, and smiled. "Must be nice to be an owl."

Hedwig hooted, Harry smiled brighter.

He moved his homework to the loose floorboard so his family won't know he was studying.

Harry then turned his attention to the first package and carefully opened it. Sunlight just started to creep into his room. It was a box of sweets from Ron. 'That was strange' thought Harry he noticed a letter and photo clipping from Ron. One side of the letter was a makeshift card that said _Harry Birthday - Ron. _Harry was stunned for a second before he counted the days he has been back. It was his Birthday? It was his Birthday! 31st of July was here!

Harry held his hand over his forehead it seem the fever like always was cooling down.

He looked at the photo that seemed to be clipped out of the _Daily Prophet, _**Ministry of magic employee scoops grand prize **was written over the top. It looked like Mr Weasley was sitting in a waiting room of some kind. Ron was standing to his left holding Scabbers, his rat, tightly in his arms.

It read:

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Prophet _Grand Prize Galleon Draw. When asked what he would spend this grand prize on a sadden Mr. Weasley told this reporter "We will be spending the gold on the medical bills of are youngest child, who was placed in St Mungo's critical ward near the beginning of summer break." After talking to the head nurse at the critical ward, It seems the Weasley clan's youngest and only daughter was rushed into the emergency ward after she collapsed at the home in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. Why she was admitted is still unknown, but is was said that The Weasley family has spent day and night over the last few months at their ill family members side. All the doctors would say to this reporter is "Only Merlin could save that child." Our hopes and best wishes go out to the Weasley family.

Harry was mortified. He opened the letter. The ink was smeared in what looks like tears stains.

_Dear Harry, _

_I don't know where to start, I know I should of written sooner, but it all seemed so confusing. I tired a few times, but I couldn't get it right. I attached a clipping from last weeks paper It says what I couldn't write. I asked Dad about you coming to visit, he said he spoke to Dumbledore, I hope you can come here soon I could use another bother at my side. _

_I couldn't believe it when I saw her laying there on the kitchen floor so still. She awoke yesterday for a few hours she asked me to tell you that if she falls into to deep a sleep you know what to do. Ginny wouldn't say more she said you would know what she meant. _

Harry remembered, She was having a bad nights sleep in the medical ward at Hogwarts. So Harry started to tell her some Muggle stories that had magic in them. Like the Sword in the stone, Cinderella, and Sleeping beauty. Ginny made him promise if they couldn't wake her he would be her prince charming. He reluctantly, and blushingly, agreed.

_I hope you can get away, if just for a few hours. I could use you and Hermione right now. I was going to send this when we next went home, but Hedwig just flew._

_Bye_

_-RON _

Harry started at the wall for a long time, why did no one tell him, how come Dumbledore hasn't come and got him yet? A small tear ran down Harry's cheek. No matter how much he wanted them to be his family, he was not apart of it. He was just Ron's school friend. He began to feel horrible just a few moments ago he was thinking of missing Hogwarts and Quidditch, now he knew his best friend's sister, his friend. Was she his friend they did bond over their hospital stay, but were they friends. She was lying in a bed dying, and he was worrying about a happy life.

He shook his head and looked at the second package. Must be from Hermoine. Harry said nothing as he started at the leather case inside the wrapping then he started to laugh uncontrollably, He wiped the tears from his eyes. A broom service kit. He saw a letter from her as well.

_Dear Harry _

_First Happy Birthday! I'm on holiday… _Harry scanned the letter. It looked like she didn't know about Ginny. He thought hard for a few moments, before deciding it was not his place to tell her. He would read her letter later. Right know he felt like crawling back into bed.

X

Harry looked out the window at the local scenery of Abergavenny as he waited for the knights bus to head back out. Stan was currently helping a old green witch in a traveling cloak down the stairs and to the front of the bus. Stan rudely tossed her bags out and slammed the door shut behind her. After a loud bang they were back on the road. Harry sighed, His life seemed to get worse each day he lived. _Aunt_ 'Big as a house now' _Marge _decided to come and visit. Needless to say bad day plus accidental magic equals black eye and one even more terrible day. Now he was on the knights bus heading to the leaky cauldron. He went back to his Paper, Sirius Black_, _possibly the most infamous prisoner ever held in Azkaban Fortress, is still eluding capture. Great thought Harry. Maybe it was his dog that I saw, that would be a great way to start the new school year Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Heir of Slytherin, and target of Sirius Black. Well at least my life hasn't gotten that bad yet.

"Leaky Cauldron. Your stop Longbottom" Yelled Stan. Harry moved to exit the strange bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Oath Of Devotion

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _Alright, I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Read. Review.

Looking for a beta to clean up my literary mess, any takers?

Lamplight flickered off the wet pavement as Harry stood looking at the tavern in front of him. He released a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and stepped up to the front doors. Over the archway was an ancient sign that read Leaky Cauldron. Before he could touch the door handle, it flew open releasing a warm gale of light and smell. The air was suddenly filled with deep laughter and a high pitched sequel of a woman and the deep throaty laughter of men. Out of the lighted archway stepped a portly little man in purple bowler cap. After a second glance Harry knew this man as non-other then Cornelius fudge, Minister of magic. Harry clenched his jaw, he did nothing wrong it was accidental magic. Many things flew through his mind at that moment like 'Was he to be expelled? Did it matter that the fat cow deserved it? Who still wears a bowler cap?'

"Harry, my boy. There you are!" Said the little man in a jovial voice. "Glad to see the Knight Bus picked you up dear boy, look at you! You look like a boy that could eat let us step inside the leaky cauldron." Harry felt a slight shove which brought him out of his angry musing. A tall lean man in a black tuxedo again pushed him toward the minister. Minister Fudge then gave him another gentle shove toward the arch way. Harry found himself steered toward the counter of the pub. The place looked busy as patrons seemed to be spilling out of the booths and onto the floor.

"A private parlor if you would Tom. Don't worry Harry I had all your things brought in and will have a room set up for you." Harry turned to see two people carrying his heavy trunk up a set of stairs. A small pink haired girl with a cute heart shaped face, and a scary looking large black guy with arm muscles the size of himself. He felt the Minster apply a little more pressure into his shoulder to get his attention. "This way, dear boy." he found himself leaded into a small side room. A fire busted to life as they entered, Harry hoped it would help warm him after all he was soaked to the bone. "my dear boy, you look cold here take the chair by the fire." spoke Minster Fudge who shoved Harry into the large red chair closest in front of the fire. Harry brows clenched tighter, he hated to be manhandled. But, if this could get him out of expulsion from Hogwarts, then he would keep his trap closed.

"You probably were wondering who I am, I am Cornelius Fudge." With a slight pause he continued "Minister of Magic." With a fatherly smile Cornelius spoke again "You had us worried my dear boy. But, fret not I personal have my best wizards working on your accidental blow-up." Fudge buttered a crumpet and passed it over to Harry. "You should eat something Harry, I promised your Aunt I would see you well cared for. Now were was I, Ah yes, I dispatched a team to fix the lovely Miss Marjorie Dursley. Everything should as of this very moment be right as rain. Now Your relatives are as expected angry, But I got them to agree to take you back IF you stay out of their way until next summer break. That means no holidays with them, you will of course spend them at Hogwarts. I have set up a room here at the leaky cauldron for the next two weeks." Harry frowned, this man seemed to have taken over his life. With a mental laugh he thought, I can't even run away without causing problems for people.

"Sir, What about my punishment?" Harry spoke softly

"Oh, my dear child I think being away from your love ones for almost a year should be all the punishment you need." With a jolly little laugh added "We won't send you to Azkaban for a little accentual magic." Harry was about to speak again, reminding the man he was brought up on charges for a house -elf smashing a pudding. Then the door opened.

"Hope I am not interrupting Cornelius." Spoke Albus, Harry sighed the headmaster always seemed to get him out of trouble. He hoped he would get him out of this conversation.

"Albus, No of course not. I was just about to send word with one of my Aurors." Albus waved off the excuse and responded. " I am certain that was the case, but as Lady Luck happen to have me in the area and I saw Hedwig fly in to Tom the Barkeep. After a few words he was gracious enough to tell me Harry was checked in. I hope you don't mind if I spoke to Harry alone, for just a minute."

"Certainly, you are by all means his legal magical guardian."

"Yes I am. Also I hope you didn't scare the boy with useless information." Albus held the door for Minister fudge so he could exit. "Of course not!" he grunted as he removed himself from the chair. Hsrry noticed he was nervously turning his bowler cap in his hands. " No need to scare the boy. I'll see you later Harry." Fudge exited after a tilt of his cap to Harry.

Harry watched carefully, they both seemed tense and a little odd at the moment. Why was the Minster involved in this, waiting for him as well? Why was the Headmaster worried about the Minister scaring him with information?

"I see you are in one piece Harry, care to explain what happened to upset you so?" Harry stared into the headmasters eyes as he sat down in the ministers vacated spot. He started to explain, he stopped a few times to get his anger under control before he started again. But in the end he finished his story with the Headmaster coming in.

Albus slowly let his mind drift as Harry started to explain about what happen. His mind brushed Harry just briefly, not enough to violate his mind, just enough to detect truth over lies. What he found scared the one hundred and fifty seven year old Headmaster. Harry's thoughts were gone, most people were like a book set open for anyone to read. Masters in the art of the mind could open and close the book, grandmasters could even rewrite what was inside to fool someone poking around. Very few masters were alive, even fewer grandmasters of the art. Snape was the only other grandmaster he knew, other then himself. Tom was well on his way before he died. But, Harry didn't have a book, his mind seemed empty, almost dead.

"Sir?" Albus pulled himself out of his musing. " Am I in trouble?" asked Harry

"I think not Harry, While your aunt and uncle were quite adamant that you be expelled. I did reminded them that you would have to stay with them year round, and would have to pay for another school out of pocket. As per your parents' will the money is allocated to your tuition at Hogwarts whether you went there or not. You Uncle seemed to come to his senses and will welcome you back after the school year." Albus stood up and offered his arm to Harry, "Now I believe the Weasleys have been most insistent that I bring you to see Guinevere." Seeing the scared look on Harry's face Albus added. "I agree with them, one should be with their loved ones at such unsettling times. And Harry, The Weasley would of come and gotten you if I didn't promise I would bring you tonight." Harry smiled despite himself as he thought of the weasley boys out side his window with a flying car.

XZC

Harry stirred in his seat. The weight of disconsolate souls, lay heavy on the occupancy of room 305c. The room had one twin bead with pink sheets and covers, in them a pale sleeping girl, four white chairs, and a long worn-out black leather couch. The floor was surprisingly worse looking with its vibrant orange and sun browned tiles. The decor almost made one vomit.

Harry tried to shack off the heaviness of his eye lids, his lack of sleep finally catching up with him. No one was speaking to him, or anyone else for that matter. No one has spoken since his arrival yesterday, and then only enough to thanks him for coming to support the family in their greatest time of need. He would of felt slighted if Molly hadn't grabbed him and hasn't left go since his arrival. His stomach clenched with worry as he turned to look at Ginny, she has yet to waken.

Her milky skin glowed and her straight red silky hair shined under the hospital lights, she looked like a marble statue. He was vaguely aware of the blush that inadvertently came to his cheeks as thoughts of sleeping beauty came to the forefront of his mind. Thoughts of their conversation at Hogwarts were she asked him to be her Prince Charming, to kiss her if she fell into such a sleep as she was in now. Harry shock his head to ward of such inappropriate thought, what would Arthur and Molly think. He looked at them, sitting and watching their youngest child slowly slip away from the living. They have been like parents to him. How could he think such things about someone who is like a sister to him.

Harry watched as Arthur reached out and slowly whipped the sweat that had beaded on Ginny's forehead. He watched as Molly moved away from him to comfort her husband as sobs once again overtook him. The once strong Wesley head, crushed. Harry slowly whipped tears from his face.

Harry turned when the door opened, hoping one of the other children have returned , being sent home to wash and make sandwiches. It was Mary the floor nurse, also the woman who has been asking for a picture Harry thought angrily. "Doctor Keen will speak with you know" said the nurse with a small smile fling his way. He sat up, his back growling, in the uncomfortable hospital chair as Arthur and Molly got up to leave. Doctor keen said he would speak with them today about allowing Ginny to be moved back to the Borrow. Harry felt guilt overwhelm him as he wondered if he would be allowed to go, home. With no one around to watch the young hero, he allowed his tears to fall. " So much for taking command of my life" he whispered.

Sleep finally took him after his checks were stained with tears of loss.

XZC

"Why do you cry?" asked Ginny her voice low, intimidating.

Harry gave no response, just continued staring forward at the prone girl in the hospital bed, his eyes flat, his face expressionless. "Now what would make someone like you cry?" asked Ginny again.

Turning in his chair Harry's cold gaze shifted from the world's sweet loving elbow in the butter dish Ginny, forever asleep, to the Ginny of his nightmares, fucked up bitch who tortures him almost nightly while he sleeps. "Go to hell" he spoke in a soft dead voice.

Flipping her hair over he shoulder Ginny moved to the hospital bed. "What is wrong with her?" he voice was low, almost kind. He moved to stand next to her, to both of them. "She is dying, the doctors say her core is slowly leaking and when it empties out she will die."

Ginny watched him closely his voice was not of a thirteen year, but of someone who has lost everything in this world, of someone who has seen to much pain, someone like her. "This is why you cry?"

"Yes" he spoke

silence engulfed them.

"Are you her?" harry asked

Ginny frowned "No _wizard_, I am no _mortal._"

"Then why do you look like her?"

Harry watched as her face shifted from one emotion to another until she spoke. "Why would you ask me? It is your mind that chose this image for me."

silence engulfed them again.

"Wizard, why don't you just heal her?" Ginny paused, giving him time to respond. Silence. "Do you not care for her?"

"Yes" he roared, his voice trembling. "Don't you think I would if I could, I would give my life, my magic to see her smile again. She deserves to live, she has a family who cars for her." his voice dropped off to a whisper. " I would give it all for who would miss me?"

"Then why don't you?"

She watch, waiting for a response. Her anger surged within her until she saw a single tear drop. She watched it slowly roll down the sleeping girls cheek and land on her pillow. Then Harry spoke the vow he gave in the chamber. She was shocked when he turned toward her with his face covered with tears. " How?"

She watched him closely, maybe she could use this to be free. If he over extended himself he would die.

"Here is what you need to do." she spoke trying to keep the gleam from her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Oath Of Devotion

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _Alright, I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Read. Review.

Looking for a beta

The once pristine office of Doctor Keen now looked shabby. From a simple glance, one would believe he was visited by an angry air elemental. The floor was stacked with books that looked to have fallen, end over end, to rest haphazardly over the littered floor. His once loved reading chair was now covered with discarded notes and forgotten medical texts.

"Mister and Misses Weasley, your daughter's core is nearly depleted. In this situation,with her magic steadily decreasing, a massive magical backlash may occur as her core slowly implodes on itself. Normally I would recommend hospital stay, no wizard or witch has been able to withstand the force of their core imploding on itself." I trailed off with the thought _no witch or wizard has ever lost their core this slowly_. He sat before Mister and Misses Weasley, as well as Albus Dumbledore. "On very few documented cases the victim is left no more then a Squib."

I am Doctor Keen, chief healer of St. Mungo's critical care ward for the last decade, and I didn't how much cruelty could be created in one case file, Ginny Weasley. My eyes once again slid down to a file I knew better then any woman I slept with. I couldn't think of what cruel god would rain down such horror onto such a loving family. I found over the past months I have become a very religious person, praying to various gods three to four times an hour for her recovery now matter how impossibly slim that may be, and the odds were worse then slim. "But, given her recent decline. " _Coma_ he thought sadly " I have signed her release forms." I slid them across the desk to Arthur. "I don't see much more we can do for her here. She should be made as comfortable as possible before the end."

"Have we truly given up on her recovery?" Dumbledore said, and I could hear the pain in his voice as well as see it on his face. "I have asked Fawkes to look in on her, I know I reported last time he saw nothing, but alas I hope my old friend will be able to do something."

"Albus. You seem to have a misconception about my ability." I sighed "I know things were looking good, but I haven't the faintest idea were to go next."

"Albus," Molly murmured, moving to wipe tears away. That was the first time I have heard the tear eyed mother speak during our meetings.

"Here, Molly." I watched shocked with silence as the greatest wizard of are age transfigured my Macaro's award for outstanding medical care into a handkerchief for the grieving mother. As Albus turned his sad ancient eyes toward me all I could do was nod my head in polite approval. How does one tell the greats wizard of your age who has helped a crying mother to give back your hard earned, almost everyone has one, award without sound like a child.

So, instead of yelling like a child. I gave a polite nod.

"I still have a few books left in my personal library. I have also the promises of the hospital board that they will support you anyway needed here or at home. Arthur you will of course notify me if they should give you or Molly any trouble." Albus spoke

"Of course, Albus, again thank you for all you have done." Arthur replied. The poor man looked on the edge of tears. Mary has said he cried non stop in the hospital room, but hear during our daily meetings hardly a whimper of anguish. I never knew Arthur Weasley had such will power, why did it take something like this for me to notice, I pondered.

I watched as Albus Dumbledore moved to get up, as he turned to leave I could feel the room go cold. I looked at the parents of Ginny Weasley knowing they would again ask him what could be done. My fingers found the bridge of my nose as I felt shame fill me, what more could I say to the dying child's parents?

"No thanks needed Arthur." Albus said as he reached for the office door. Which slammed open without Albus's help or magic and my personal assistance,ex girlfriend, spilled into the room. "Doctor Keen you need to come see this." She panted, as she turned and continued "I was doing my rounds and found Harry Potter...is doing something" She looked like she was tiring to find the right words. No one seemed interested in anymore of what my assistance had to say as we all sprang to attention before flying out of my office toward room 305c.

XX

In room 305c, Pseudo-Ginny swayed gently, basking in the golden light gleaming off the hospital room walls. She turned and opened her eyes to watch this young wizard who has forced her into servitude. They have started the finial stage off an old ritual, one her would-be-owner didn't seal properly when he bonded to the sleeping girl. She watched with glee as his shoulders sagged as the weight of magic press down on him. She could feel his magic sing, it has been so long, she felt its pull. With a deep determination she resisted the seductive tune. It was after all her undoing so long ago. Flashes of a blonde man with a charming smile came to the forefront of her mind.

She started out giving him the correct instructions, but failed to tell him if he crossed to far their cores would collided causing a chain-reaction that may level this floor. Oh well she smiled it is full of wizards. "Now" she spoke softly, and watched as he started the process of pouring his core into hers. Filling her back up with what he greedily took anyways, and if she was lucky he will pass the threshold. Her eyes shown with lust, her heart felt like it would beat right through her. She resisted the temptation to laugh with glee as they approached the final minutes before the point of no return. With a tear of joy that slid down her cheek she watched as he slipped past the threshold. She will be free.

"Ginny, I don't think I will make it." The boys voice cracked like two rocks grinding together. "I should of died in the chamber. It was Fawkes, the Headmasters phoenix that saved me with his tears. I don't know if you can hear me, but please let your parents now I will always remember what they did for me." Pseudo-Ginny started in shock as the boy's knees buckled, she watched as the redheaded girls core groaned under the sudden influx of raw power.

"Phoenix?" she asked in a surprised voice.

Flames creased her, engulfed her, sung to her. Tears unknowingly came to her eyed as a male phoenix flashed in. She forgot how beautiful the flames were. Her hand reached out and it was gone. Hot tears slapped against the rooms floor, long forgotten sorrow filled her heart.

"What have I done?" she turned to look at the boy drifting off to a permanent sleep.

XX

He had never died before, but it didn't seem to bad or as difficult as he thought is death would be. For eleven years he thought his death would be at the hands of Uncle Vernon, two years at Hogwarts it Looked like his death would be by a dark lord by the name of Voldemort. This death thing was a simple thing, really. All he had to do was fall asleep and allow his life force to drift of, to find a new home in a girl that will live a happy life. He didn't want to die, but you see, death brought things. Death brought him his family, death brought peace, but most of all death brought life back to a loving family. There was had been pain, no white light. All he felt was peace, the kind your feel right before you fell asleep or awoke.

XX

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor stopped dead in his tracks as Fawkes flashed right in front of him. Also, stopping the whole group that was following in his wake. The phoenix cry filled the hall way. His cry filled Albus with fear as he also felt the waves sorrow spilling off his familiar. Many thought he could talk with his phoenix, but in reality even he wasn't light enough to understand their language, but was given the boon to understand their emotions. Fawkes at the moment screamed panic, sorrow, and a very deep sadness.

And just was suddenly as when Fawkes flashed in. Albus found himself wrapped in flaming feathers. As they unwrapped he was standing in front of his seven foot long red oak headmaster desk. leaning wearily against the old wooden desk, Albus turned toward his familiars perch.

Fawkes slowly turned to get comfortable as he began to clean his feathers. "Fawkes, where is Harry?" He asked scared. His friend has only once ripped him away without asking, it was during the end of the last war. Tom set a viscous trap that cause his headquarters building to collapse in on itself. Without warning his familiar flashed in and brought him here to his office. "Old friend, we need him for the upcoming conflict. If that place is to dangrous for me you need to bring him here as well."

He responded with one long note.

"No." whispered the aged headmaster. Despair was all he felt. For some reason Fawkes believed it was to dangerous for him to be there, and that young Harry Potter was dead.

Albus wasn't convinced. He knew how resourceful the boy could be. His instincts screamed for him to return and bring his charge here and keep him safe. He found that after two years he loved the boy like his own. It hurt to watch fate drag him through one challenge after another, but who could change fate's will. So he sat and hoped word would reach him soon.

XX

Doctor Keen threw out his arms and came to a dead stop. Before him in the room, a bright flood of golden tendrils pour out of the BOY-WHO-LIVED. His hand was wrapped so tightly around young Ginny's arm that his knuckles were white. She also clung to the boys arm like it was a life line. Suddenly, Ginny sat up straight in her bed, eyes staring at the far wall her face locked into a silent scream, as golden strands of magic flowed out of her mouth and wrapped around her throat and seemed to be slowly slithering toward the combined arms. Her cotton bed garments were being thrashed around by an unknown force. Mary told them everything she knew on their way here, it wasn't enough to keep them from shock at seeing the scene before them.

From the lap of Harry, he saw a vile creature. It turned it's blackened head toward them its gleaming red eyes filled him with a deep fear. The look locked him in place, but Arthur wanked his arm free of the door frame. I could barely hear his scream as he charged past toward his only daughter.

The creature charred beak opened and the world blackened, my eardrums filled with an unimaginable pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Oath Of Devotion

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: _Alright, I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Read. Review.

Headmasters office, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly

Albus was both relived and terrified, Arthur just finished his retelling of what happened after he was brought back to Hogwarts unwilling. Harry might be alive, but at what cost. He closed the ancient book of mythological diseases he had been studying and laid his palms on top of it. What Arthur described as a charred peacock, and Fawkes own fear earlier toady, it only confirmed his suspension. But, the question is why would a dark creature take children.

"I believe, from a very frustrating conversation with Fawkes that we are dealing with a foul creature, but more about that in a minute. I have found what I think answers the test results Doctor keen has given me." He waved his hand and a old decrepit looking book appeared. "Inside I found an ancient spell used a thousand years ago to bond a husband and wife, but has since been replaced. One reason is the ritual needs to be blessed by a creature of the purest light. The other reason is it gives the couple the power to draw on each others magic, this was considered a gift of the highest regards. Until one day they found out if one spouse dies of core exhaustion the other gains their magic."

"THEY ARE MARRIED." Bellowed Molly as she stood.

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder to force her to sit. "I don't think that is the part we should be focused on. Do you think the two accidentally bond to each other in an old marriage spell? Is that why her core began to give out after school ended?"

Albus gave Molly a few moments to calm herself. "No, I think they somehow triggered a variant of the old ritual. It is only one sided Harry will slowly drain her until she dies." Molly gasped "unless he willingly gives it back. He will have to concentrate and project his magic through a physical connection. I believe Harry somehow found this out and was in the posses of such a thing, that may have attracted the dark creature."

"What was it Albus?" Asked Artur.

"Only a few have been documented, and even those documents said little." He fought against one, it was under the control of Gellert Grindelwald. Why Harry? Was it looking for a new dark master? Did it feel what I think may be piece of Voldermort's power that resides in him?

The cool night air tugged at Albus's blood splattered robes. His mind and body weary from his recent battle with Gellert's best duelist Ginko, he found it hard to focus. but he was needed to do a job so he turned toward the keystone. He tried to concentrate on taking down the wards of the simple, but elegant building before him. Grindelwald believed himself safe inside, but tonight his old friend would fall. The masterful wards almost broken, but his concentration was faltered as Fawkes flashed in. Then a vile aura erupted around him. An aura filled with loss, shame and most of all corruption. It felt greasy, like he was bathed in cooking oil. Before him, hovered on wings of burnt feathers, was a perverse creature, Gellert's phoenix. Once enchanting beyond words now repulsive that no length of colloquy could put into words. Under the beast was his once charming friend, who's own beguiling smile was known to end arguments, now was a sneer that mirrored his repulsive phoenix.

Albus watched calmly as his own wand moved to give him a quick defense if needed. He was waiting for Gellert to make the first move as fear slowly engulfed him, he never in the past bested his once best-friend. He was scarcely aware of fighting further out along the wood line, either he would win or die so another could take Grindelwald out.

"Albus" Gellert sneered. "It has been to long my friend." his fingers slid from the creature's tail feather. "I take it you will not be staying for tea, piety we would of made a fine team. One that would of ruled the world in our own image if only little softhearted Ariana didn't interfere." A stillness of peace seemed to fall over the area as he mentioned his long departed sister. His eyes bore into the deep darkness of his rival's eyes, and as their mind touched the battle began.

XX

Harlan Potter, his eyes shining with battle lust, turned toward his wife as she threw up a shield to block the incoming spell aimed for his head. "What a glorious anniversary date, don't you agree love" Harlan asked as he wiped the blood from his forehead. "We must thank Albus for his wonderful invitation to this delightful gathering?"

"It will be glorious if you would keep your head down, for I think making me a widow would make a loathsome anniversary gift." she sneered as another reducto crashed into their cover.

Harlan's eyes shifted to overwhelming love as his wife of nineteen years bushed bits of mortar off of her cloak with her nose turned skyward. His marriage to Isabella Greengrass was a contracted marriage made to bring the Potters further riches in the growing market of herbs. But, no one could say love didn't exist between the two. "Isabella have I told you today that after nineteen years of marriage I am head ove..." He felt himself tugged out of the way off another reducto.

"Harlan Potter, God willing I will not be made a widow tonight." He smiled at he like a child caught stealing a cookie from the kitchen jar." Twenty-two years."

"Sorry, love. Twenty-two are you sure?"

Her look was the only answer he needed.

"What can I say you make me loopy."

His wife grumbled a response, but he felt warmth fill him as a small smile tugged at her lips.

Suddenly, a rummble of thunder was heard as green bolts lighted the house on the small rise. Two figures of such reverence stood with only a few feet between them. Spells of unimaginable power shock the very ground under Harlan. He like everyone in the wood line stopped dead, all seemed petrified as they watched in awe as someone single handily took on the most feared dark lord to rise since the middle ages. The man in white robes stood tall with a hallowed glow about him. With a flick of his wand seemed to shrug Grindelwald's spells off like one shrugged out of a cloak at the end of the day.

"For the light!" the man in white bellowed out as he called lighting from the clear sky. Harlan turned to his wife as she brushed his hair behind his ear, but his awe turned to horror as she slowly fell backwards toward the ground. He collapsed to her side as he quickly brushed the blood from his beautiful wife's throat, only to have it bubble back up.

"NO" he cried out as he started at her vacant eyes.

XX

Albus heaved his worn body to stand. His once pristine white robes bellowed out as he twisted his wand to shield against the incoming rock storm. His throat burned and his body ached, I can't take much more he thought. He turned to dodge out of the killing curse's way, only to stumble and fall. His nemesis was on him. Albus instinctively threw up a reflective shield intime to rebound Gellerts banishment spell. He watched as the man flew over the low garden wall and vanish behind it.

Albus took his hard earned relief to turned to the sound of Fawkes's howl. His familiar broke way from his aerial assault with his counterpart and it looked like he took a nasty cut along his side, one that seemed to smoke and burn with a black like fire. Albus jumped out into the open to lunched a volley of ice like arrows at the dark creature, but missed. He twisted his wand in a reverse loop and shot a buffet of hurricane like wind in between the two. He hoped he gave his Phoenix enough of an advantage to get away.

He heard the spell begin cast, but his weary muscles refused to listen until pain erupted along his side as Gellerts spell twisted his shoulder around and out of joint, luckly not his wand arm. Albus turned and ran. He hit the wall and stumbled around the corner toward the front of the house just as his familiar flash out. At least Fawkes will be safe.

He cast the charm to heal his shoulder, but it seemed he was to exhausted to perform even the smallest bit of magic. He knew the end was near as Gellert step around with a smug smile. His cursed familiar swooped down and landed on a nearby mailbox. "So my dear friend it now ends. I will of course drag your deprecate body to your home, maybe Aberforth will wise up and join me in your stead. If not he will soon join you" he gloated. "Maybe I will enslave your phoenix as well, mine has proven useless of late." Albus watched as his wand waved in a complex pattern. Green bolts jumped out of Gellert's wand moving across the small expanse toward him.

Then something inside of him kindled, small at first. Then it seemed to grow. Magic flooded into him as he heard his phoenix cry out in victory. His song filled him, drove him to his feet.

Gellert fell forward onto his hands and knees as red flames rippled across his back, Fawkes again cried in victory as he launched from his perch, Gellert's back and was chased over the roof by his corrupt counterpart.

A spell long forgotten since he found it in the restricted section at Hogwarts during his final year jumped to the forefront of his mind. "For the light!" he bellowed out, as the final upward loop of his wand completed the spell. His core groaned as it powered the lost spell.

He watched as Gellert conjured a doom of light. The lighting crashed into it with a blinding light. He fell to his knees as the spell drained him beyond what he thought his limit was, but he vowed he or Gellert died today as he forced the last of his magic into his spell. The lighting increased as did the smell of burned ozone that started to filled the area. Then before darkness fell over him he watched as the last bolt crashed through both the shield and it conjurer. Gellert's blood splashed across the well manicured walkway like soup against a kitchen floor. As Albus's eyes slowly closed he watched as the light, no matter how small, faded from his dear old friend.

XX

"Albus?" He shook himself out of his sad reverie.

"Albus?" This time Molly tried as she covered one of his old hands with hers.

"Sorry, thoughts of time best forgotten. I believe what you speak of is a dark phoenix." Spoke Albus. The two others present jumped as the silent companion of their revered leader of the light chirped in agreement.

"But, the children. what are we going to do?" Cried Molly. Arthur ran his hand over her back to give her comfort he himself didn't feel.

"Yes, the children. I will call forth the Order to spread out and look." He moved like a much younger man to his fireplace. "I will begin to call everyone, You two head back to the hospital and wait to see if they return have Bill wait at the house I will contact you with further instructions." Albus knew no one would find anything. Where would they begin to look for children stolen away by a dark creature, but albus had a few ideas of where one such creature might be hidden.

He watched as the two worried parents flew out of his office with renewed hope.

"A hope I dearly wish will come to pass my friend." Albus turned away from his phoenix and tossed in a hearty hand full of green powder. "I do hope he is safe Fawkes. If not for his sake, then for the sake of our entire world."

XX

Harry awoke to find the eyes of death's hell hound looking back. "Oh shit!" was all he could think to say .

A/N looking for names for the dark phoenix?


	6. Chapter 6

Oath Of Devotion

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _Alright, I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Read. Review.

A/N A review from Karl Skywalker gave me the idea for the dark lord of the phoenix to be Gellert Grindelwald, thanks. Also thanks to YoukoTaichou who gave me a name for my phoenix.

The rope handle dug into Albus hand as he pulled open the door to Gellert Grindelwald's war bunker. The door creaked loudly in protest to being open. A wave of his wand and blue fire shot out to light the inside. Why did the phoenix take the children? Was it the Gellert Grindelwald phoenix? Was there another dark phoenix he didn't know about? What more could he do? These questions and more flowed through the headmasters head as he searched the old bunker. Finding little he moved into the fresh night air. Fawkes sung above him to ease his growing worry. "I know old friend, we are running out of places to search."

With a turn he vanished to his final destination, Gellert Grindelwald last stand.

The old house had seen better day, part of its western roof looked to have collapsed inward. Albus moved up the long walkway wand waving. Seeing no wards he reached for the door handle giving a small prayer he twisted it and opened the door.

XX

Harry lay looking into the brightness about him. A soft luminous mist floated around him, it seemed almost warm as it caressed his skin unlike the cold wet mist during a early morning at Hogwarts. He sat up to get a better look at his surroundings. It appeared to be a vast room with a dome like ceiling. It resembled the Hogwart express train station, just whiter...cleaner.

He appeared to be in relatively good heath as he looked over his body, and naked. With sigh of relief that no one appeared to be around Harry rose. "I seemed to have lost my clothes." He spoke to himself as he looked about for something to wear. Finding nothing he turned to look for a point of reference seeing the waiting area in the distance he started to move.

Noises echoed of the dome as he moved threw the mist, the closer he got to the noise it gave way to a voice.

"What a horrid thing, how did you survive this long? You should of moved on!" the female voice reached his ears.

Then a chuckle rang out.

Harry stopped as the mist rolled away to reveal a very naked Ginny Weasley eyeing him. Harry snapped to a ridged stance before turning about to look away in embarrassment. Did she need to chuckle he thought as self doubt filling him.

"Ahh, you made it. Very well turn about we can't fix things with your eyes screwed shut now can we." Her voice sounded like she was exhausted. Harry felt his heart leap and his pulse quicken for some reason his cheeks felt flushed with fever. "Ginny, maybe we should find some clothes first." God her brothers are going to throttle me.

"Wizards." She spoke with irritation dripping off the word. "Fine. If you insist on clothing yourself, you only need to think of yourself clothed."

"I.." was all Harry could say. Finding nothing to dispute about her claim he turned his thoughts to clothing himself. He watched as brown robes of the poorest kind cover his body, one Professor McGonagall would not grade well.

His face burned red as he turned to face a naked Ginny.

"Ginny." His voice squeaked out. Her chuckle filled the air. "Don't, bloodly hell." He again found himself looking into the far distance.

Ginny's laughter filled the dome with a deep richness. "I am not your dear Ginny wizard. but, if clothing will hurry this along then I'll cloth this body." He turned and saw she had replaced he nakedness with a flowing elegant robe of deepest orange. "The great flame." she chuckled again "You will make life enjoyable."

For the first time a noise other then her caught his attention, near her feet squeezed under the wooden bench was a small maimed child. It was curled up in the fetus position moaning in pain. It's skin looked blistered, its teeth rotten. Harry's heart clenched and moved to give what little comfort he could to the poor child. "NO" she roared her arm forced him to stop. "That is why we are here, that thing was inside of you," her finger pointed at it accusingly "that horrid...putrid piece of soul needs to stay here."

"Touching it will invite it back into your soul." Her voice trembled with anger and maybe some fear. "So unless you intend to be a pack mule for another I strongly suggest we leave it."

"That was in me?" His voice felt weak, sounded weak.

"Yes. but, in its defense it saved your life. As well as that young lady." and mine she thought. "But, it's also been feeding off you like a leech for the last twelve years."

"Twelve years?" he slowly touched his scar.

"Yes it was in that scar, it used you to anchor itself to this plane. So I think that covers any debt we might of owed it for saving our lives" She said with a glare toward it.

"Does that mean it belonged to Voldermort, has he moved on?" Hope was in his voice

"Why ask me?" She snapped. "I don't know."

Harry and pseudo Ginny waited in the awkward silence that filled the area.

"So...do you know where we are?" Harry asked hoping she wouldn't snap.

"Yes." She said "We are in the between. A world made for those who are waiting for death."

"Death? I thought that" He pointed to the child and he felt bad for calling it_ that_._" saved my life."_

"Yes, It did stop you from moving on all the way. I finished the bond we shared so I could help bring you back to the world of the living."

"I thought you hated the bond why did you allow it to complete?"

"TO SAVE YOU." she snapped again "Wizard you are dense." she growled. "Without me to guild you, you would be stuck in this realm."

"Thank you." he said after a moment of silence.

"Anything else you need cleared up? I would like to move back to world of the living." her voice had a snappy edge about it

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"That dear wizard, is a harder question to answer then you might think."

"You don't have to tell me we all have secrets?" he said

She looked at him with a gaze that seemed to pierce his very soul. Her eyes were enchanting, but right before he he could force himself to looked away she spoke "Before my experience at the hand of a dark lord, I always thought of myself as a noble thing or the embodiment of light. An instantaneous flash of light in an otherwise world of eternal darkness, I of course was a phoenix." her fingers spread across her chest. "My life was had been based on noble acts and selfless sacrifices. When I was impulsive, when I found an urge to look for adventure or to wander." Pseudo Ginny paused with a forlorn look. "During these trips, my pilgrimage into the world of mortals, I meant a young wizard who convinced me he would change the world. His heart spoke the truth of the matter, it sung with pure love for his people. I was called the impetuous child when I was a hatching." a small sad laugh escapade her. "Foolhardy maybe would of been more fitting name, for I trusted what I saw and how the song itself sung to me like a choir of children. I needed no more then to know that within the man the pervasive smell of righteousness drove me into intoxication."

Harry moved to closer and wrapped his arm awkwardly around his strange companion's shoulder.

Pseudo Ginny gave a little laugh as the tears still threaten to fall, then she continued, "I wasn't always this way you know." At the questioning look Harry gave her, she continued, " I was once a flighty thing, a true believer in the greater good of mankind, before I bound myself to a wizard."

"What happen to you, why did you change?" Harry asked

"Why indeed, because the wizard wasn't what I thought at first glance. His righteous belief was to enslave mankind to his bidding, a belief I found out about to late. Once bond the wizard's death is the only release for my kind. The wizard also used spells to further bind me, twist me."Ginny sighed and looked down as she reflect upon what she told him. "I am not what one would consider to be a phoenix anymore, I am darker." she looked at harry with fright in her gaze "Maybe even evil."

"You can't be evil." Harry stated with such absolution.

"No one could know that." she sad in a wise sad voice.

"Sure one can." He spoke with the resolve of a teenager. "You wanted to be free of me, but you chose to bond further with me to save my life, to guild me back. That is not what an evil person would do."

"I..I lied about the ritual. I told you to push everything you could into the girl to save her." Her voice was grave "I knew this would kill you."

Harry thought for a moment, but shock his head and smiled. "Yes, but in the end you did what was right." his smile grew wider as a small flicker of hope shone in her eyes.

"So what do I call you?" he asked

"As my master you could call me anything." she said and his brow twisted together.

"What would you want to be called?" he asked

"Umbra" she spoke in a uncertain voice, "Yes Umbra, it's Latin for shadow."

Harry smiled. "Well umbra should we get out of here?"

"It sounds good. Master" The last word seemed to almost hurt her to say.

"I am no ones master Umbra," His voice gave no room for argument "But I would love to friends. Equals." He held his hand out.

With a radiant smile she gripped his hand in a vice like hold. "I would love that...Harry."

"Before we go back, there is a most foul beast that locked its jaws onto your leg. It was brought along for the ride when I took you and your friend away from that hospital."

"What, something has bitten me?" asked shock filled his voice. "I'm no longer at St Mungo's?" he asked in confusion

"No your safe in my nest and it might be awake when we return." she spoke with a little amusement

With a deep sigh he said "My life has been weird since I was eleven I must be cursed. Well I guess we should return." Then he thought of something he wanted to know "So..What do you look like?" He watched as darkness surrounded him and her smile became once again sad. "Not beautiful like I once was, and you think your life is weird wait until people find out Gellert Grindelwald's phoenix chose to bond to you"

XX

Harry awoke looking into the eyes of death's very own cuddly hell hound, bad breath included. "Oh hell." Was all the wittiness he could think of to say. He looked about and saw Ginny a few feet away, she looked alive if a little muddy. All he needed to do was get to her and maybe Umbra could move them to a safer spot.

A screech, like nails across a chalkboard echo above him. He watched the large dog shift it's weight. Then the black beast lunged at him, its jaws dripping with saliva. His eyes locked shut waiting for the pain to fill him. When none came he opened them up to see the underbelly of the mangy mutt it shook with a deep growl.

A voice in the back of his mind spoke. It was very fluid almost musical, but with a note or two off key. _"I think the puppy is tiring to protect you form me." _harry could hear the laughter in Umbra's words. His's eyes shift to the rafters were he could make out the outline of a large bird.

He slowly moved to a sitting position, the large dog's left ears flipped toward him but gave no other indication he didn't want him to move. He slid back until his hand found Ginny. _"Should I kill it? Dog meat is rather tough, but we could survive on it"_

"No" He shouted out loud. "Don't kill it."

He watched as the dog shifted into a man with long black matted hair. "Harry." the man turned toward him with a wand in hand, his holly wand in hand. "Harry I know you don't know me." His voice crackled like it hadn't seen recent use. "I was your fathers friend we need to go, that is a foul creature."

Harry's eyes grew large as he looked into the face that covered every newspaper across the world, Sirius black.


End file.
